Full Of Surprises
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: Otani, after proposing to Koizumi, begins to notice small things about her that he never noticed before. But when he comes home one day to find another surprise, he realizes Koizumi is just full of surprises. I don't own Lovely Complex.


**(A/N: Just a small little one-shot that was on my mind for a while. I really love seeing a Otani who isn't mean to Koizumi. That's all I ever seem to write. Anyways, enjoy.)**

Otani sighed as he sat down on a empty seat on the subway, tired after a long day at his collage. He had exams and lately, he hadn't been studying a lot. In fact, it was impossible to even study. After proposing to his girlfriend, Koizumi, he also had the brilliant idea of moving in together. It wasn't that he found her annoying. No, it was just the opposite. Living together obviously means sleeping in the same bed, eating breakfast at the same dinner table, being around each other all the time. And he found out little things about her that made him love her even more. To put it bluntly, he was falling in love with even more. Koizumi had this habit of humming softly whenever she washed dishes. Sometimes, she even sang softly. Sure, she wasn't good at it but her face just looked so peaceful, he stopped to stare at her. Whenever he went to bed early, Koizumi would kiss his cheek and tell him good night, thinking he was asleep but he was actually awake. But what he loved the most was when she was working on a certain project that had to do with styling and her entire face lit up with happiness and passion. Sometimes, he wondered why she had chosen him. It made him doubt himself sometimes but he never let anyone know that.

He got off the the subway and made his way to his apartment, He had to drag his feet through the streets. The lazy late afternoon sun made him even more tired. He looked up at the stairs he had to climb. He sighed and began to wonder why they had chosen an apartment on the third floor. But, it was large and they had enough space for the both of them. So, there was some good out of it. He grabbed the keys inside his backpack and opened the door.

As soon as he opened it, he heard Koizumi singing loudly to a pop song he didn't know. She was in the bathroom and she most likely had just finished taking a shower. Otani began to laugh, knowing he would be able to use this moment to his advantage. Yet, he was also surprised to see that Koizumi actually like pop songs. It was most likely a guilty pleasure. He had never heard her listening to pop songs. It was usually Umibozou songs. And she had chosen to listen to this song when he wasn't in here. He didn't tell her that he was coming home early and she most likely had the day off. _She's just full of surprises_ he thought. Otani placed his bag and keys on their coffee table and waited for her to come out. The song had finally ended and the door to the bathroom opened.

Otani saw his fiance walk out in his t-shirt and shorts. She was drying her long hair and as soon as she saw Otani, she smiled.

"Welcome back, Otani! How was your day?" she asked. He looked at her. I mean, he really looked at her. The shower made her long legs practically shine, her cheeks were slightly pink, and her lips looked fuller. And all she did was take a shower. He crouched down and held his head.

"Dammit, Koizumi. Stop doing that." he whispered.

"Doing what!? All I did was welcome you home, Chibi!" she yelled. He gave her a wide smile and she was taken back.

"W-what?" she asked carefully. He motioned her to crouch down also. Slowly, she did what he wanted her to do. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her close to him, kissing her. She widened her eyes in surprise but slowly closed them as well. When it came to Otani, moments like these were extremely rare so it was better to just go with it than to argue. When he pulled away, she was left a little bit breathless.

"Stop surprising me. You're too damn beautiful." he said. She blushed and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly, Otani was embarrassed too and he stood up quickly.

"S-so, do you want to eat?" she asked, still red and laughing slightly. He sighed, relieved he wasn't the only one who was affected by the kiss.

"Sure." he said, making his way to the kitchen. Koizumi hugged Otani from behind. He was startled, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, Otani. I'm glad I'm marrying you." she said. He felt his cheeks warm at her small confession. He looked down to see engagement he had bought for her. It made him blush even more.

"Idiot, don't say something stupid. I already knew that." he grumbled. She beamed and together, they made their way to the kitchen where Koizumi's burnt pasta was on the stove.

"Idiot! You just love to surprise me, don't you?" Otani yelled.

** (A/N: Like I said, it was small. But I liked it. Reviews?)**


End file.
